Oil exploration and production as well as road salt storage are among activities that have generated salt-impacted soil over the last decades. When present in high proportions, salts can have adverse effects on soil quality as they increase osmotic pressure, rendering land unsuitable for agricultural uses. Since salts are highly soluble, they generally accumulate quickly into the soil and can also have a negative impact on ground water.
There is thus a need for an economically viable and effective treatment process for remediation of salt-impacted soils.